The invention relates to a hydrocarbon production well in which the effluent is activated by an activation pump installed in a production pipe, and in which a safety valve disposed below this pump ensures security in the event of the eruption of the well.
It is important that the pump and safety valve should not be in unit with the production pipe and should be able to be withdrawn independently of this pipe. The pump and the valve must then form a removable unit independent of the production pipe or be installed separately in the latter. In the last-mentioned case, security at the well bottom is retained after removal of the pump, and the safety valve is advantageously installed in such a manner that it can be withdrawn by a simple cable operation.
In addition, control lines for a safety valve which are disposed outside the production pipe are inconvenient to handle and risk being damaged. It would therefore be of interest to be able to control a removable safety valve, which is disposed below an activation pump in a production pipe, without any connection disposed outside the production pipe.